O resto do mundo e as estrelas
by EvilBree
Summary: Um amor com as estrelas como testemunhas. SLASH House/Wilson


__

Disclaimer: Não tem meu nome em nenhum lugar dos créditos, portanto, **não é meu**. O David Shore só me emprestou porque eu prometi devolver eles inteirinhos e não explorar os rapazes para fazer dinheiro (ah, se eu pudesse fazer um filme pornô deles...)

**_O Resto do Mundo e as Estrelas_**

É tudo perfeito.

Pode até ser divino.

A maneira como ele se move os beijos, o sexo, os meros toques.

Até parecer nem ser pecado.

Você não sabe o que é pior: desejar outro homem ou o seu melhor amigo.

Não, o que realmente te mata é saber que é correspondido e ter a ilusão de que algo que vai contra tudo que te ensinaram pode ser se não certo, normal.

Na verdade, ambos precisam disto. Nem tanto pelo amor ou pela rebeldia, mas pela pura necessidade de saber que não estão sozinhos.

Os dois foram destroçados, você, no sentido literal e figurado, por alguém que deveria amá-los.

Foram abandonados por todos, viram coisas que os fazem pensar com mais idade do que tem e aparentam.

Então, enquanto a noite, fria, opressora e cruel, reina lá fora, vocês criam um pequeno mundo, só de vocês, onde podem amar e ser livres e a realidade, que não parece tão terrível, fica lá fora, como um lobo à espreita, sedenta de sangue e do que resta de suas inocência e sanidade.

O impressionante é o efeito que ele tem sobre você. Não somente nessas horas (o que não daria para que durassem mais!), mas a qualquer momento. Anseia pelos mais puros e castos toques e cada palavra dele o faz estremecer. O jeito dele para dizer o seu nome é especial e você sabe que não o ouvirá de maneira semelhante vindo de outra pessoa.

Isso quase o faz esquecer da dor, das pílulas e de que foi rebaixado à triste figura de um aleijado rancoroso. Você o admira e agradece por não se afastar, mesmo perante os seus piores lados.

Uma noite qualquer você está matando tempo na sua sala quando ele chega os olhos opacos e pesados de morte. Ele não precisa dizer nada. Você já sabe o que aconteceu e o que pode fazer por ele.

Vocês sobem as escadas de mãos dadas, o mais rápido que sua perna inútil permite. Quando chegam ao telhado, a expressão nos olhos dele é a de um afogado tentando respirar.

Sentados, ele segura sua mão tão firme que os dedos começam a ficar brancos. Você não pede para ele aliviar o aperto.

É uma noite estrelada e sem nuvens do começo da primavera. Você vê que as palavras o engasgam. Ele precisa falar.

- Quem morreu?

- Hã?

- Quem morreu?

- Audrey Bonnel, 10 anos, leucemia.

Você não faz idéia de quem seja a tal Audrey. Mas imagina o que ela teria de especial para deixá-lo daquele jeito.

Antes que você possa fazer qualquer pergunta, ele começa a falar:

- Ela tinha sonhos, House. Queria ser pintora e ir a um baile. Apesar de saber que não foi culpa minha, me sinto culpado. Eu tive que acabar com tudo isso. E o pior foi que ela recebeu a notícia melhor do que muitos adultos. Até melhor do que os pais... – ele enterra o rosto nas mãos e você, conhecendo-o como conhece, sabe que vai ser a única manifestação de tristeza dele e que o mais reconfortante numa hora dessas é uma mão sobre o ombro e um silêncio compreensivo.

Quando ele parece mais calmo, você o envolve com seus braços e vocês ficam olhando as estrelas. Audrey Bonnel e a dor na sua perna estão bem longe, assim como o resto do mundo.

São só vocês e as estrelas.

É um momento perfeito.

E você sabe que tudo vai ficar bem.

Porque vocês têm um ao outro.

As estrelas parecem até mais belas.

A vida até parece mais justa.

Ele descansa a cabeça no seu colo. Você começa a brincar com os cabelos castanhos e sedosos. Reina entre vocês um desses silêncios confortáveis, nos quais muito é dito com um simples olhar.

Vocês não precisam de palavras para se entender.

Os lábios se encontram suavemente e depois o beijo se torna quase selvagem. As mãos percorrem os corpos, timidamente a

Os lábios se encontram suavemente e depois o beijo se torna quase selvagem. As mãos percorrem os corpos, timidamente a principio, mas depois se tornam cada vez mais ousadas.

È a necessidade de amor.

Mas tudo tem fim e, apesar de distante, a realidade ainda chama.

O beijo termina e vocês precisam voltar para o trabalho. Vidas têm que ser salvas e a papelada preenchida. Parentes têm de ser consolados e mistérios resolvidos.

O cotidiano não tem espaço para romantismo

Exceto o que vocês criam.

Quando se separam, ficam com o desejo de sumir dali. Mas o dever os chama. Há outras pessoas precisando de vocês. Os momentos juntos são como uma luz dourada, que os impele a seguir a diante e os guia através da escuridão. Vocês precisam um do outro. Precisam saber que são amados.

Porque é isso que os faz continuar vivendo.

Em momentos em que o pensamento está ocioso, você cria várias vidas paralelas. Reconsidera cada escolha que fez na vida e cria um universo alternativo onde tomou o outro caminho. É um passatempo de certa forma doloroso, mas o faz ver que se tivesse outra chance, faria do mesmo jeito. Cometeria os mesmos erros, pois eles o fazem o que é e lhe trouxeram pequenos oásis de felicidade em meio a um deserto de tristeza.

Se não fosse quem é, não teria Wilson.

E agüentaria toda a miséria do mundo para estar com ele, pois sabe que ele precisa de você como você precisa dele.

E já é quase impossível separá-los.

Não existem mais segredos entre vocês, exceto um.

Uma caixa de madeira, do tamanho de um livro, trancada à chave e escondida embaixo de uma tábua solta no assoalho, onde você guarda pequenas recordações dos dois: fotos, bilhetes e todas as cartas que escreveu para ele antes de se declarar. Você pretende entregar a caixa um dia, mas não tem pressa, porque sabe que o agora é muito mais valioso do que as recordações.

Vocês chegam em casa e ele te puxa para o quarto. As cortinas estão abertas e o resto do mundo distante. Seu amor só tem as estrelas como testemunhas silenciosas.

Elas sempre estarão lá.

Assim como ele.


End file.
